Another Take on Allison's Journal
by Hinterwolf
Summary: I really liked reading Alyson-Isgrove’s “The diary of Allison Reynolds,” but found that I would have taken her in a bit of another direction. This is how I see Allison spending her days.


This is my first fanfic, I choose to write about Allison because I think that her and I are very similar. I'm pretty avoidant, most people seem to be afraid of me, and actually, the day I first saw the movie, my lunch had consisted of rice with gummy bears on it with lucky charms without milk on the side. I really liked reading Alyson-Isgrove's "The diary of Allison Reynolds," but found that I would have taken her in a bit of another direction. That brings me here. I'll probably be putting a lot of stuff in her journal that comes from my personal experience, I've been pretty alone most of my life so I'd say I'm know how someone like that behaves. Allison's case is certainly more extreme than mine, but it will be fun putting myself in her shoes. I'm going to be putting a lot more detail in here than would regularly be in a journal, but that is my artistic license. (Note: I wish I could marry Allison.)  
  
Thursday  
  
My alarm clock went off early today, not really, but you know what I mean. It is getting darker and darker in the mornings, but the birds still sing. I hit my head this morning when I was trying to flick the light switch with my foot (I've been practicing this) and I lost my balance and tripped over a stick I collected that was still on the floor and I fell and hit my head on the vacuum. I saw a flash of white light, then the darkness again. I wonder if that is a concussion.  
  
After dressing, I headed down and got my breakfast, a doughnut! They are pretty stale, but they are the kind that look like they have rabbit food on them, so that makes them OK. My father was sleeping in an awkward position on the couch in front of the active TV, mother was out at her job I think. I made like a fetus and headed out. It was pretty chilly at the bus stop. I was watching a little rabbit getting ready for its first winter, and wondering what it would be like to sleep outside all the time, then the bus came.  
  
I live in town, so the bus was pretty full already; I always seem to be able to find an empty one though. The little shit-heads usually leave me alone. They're mostly afraid of me, and if they aren't, it doesn't take much. Usually the right kind of look does the trick. It is so loud on that bus it is unbelievable, and I hate the smell of it, so plasticy and gasoliney, it makes me sick. Last year when some little dumb-ass was bothering me I puked on him. The next day some of them were trying to make fun of me, so I gave a few little heaves and they shut up.  
  
Not much happened in my classes today. In trig we got sheets with all kinds of graphs on them, so I turned the graphs into pictures. The first one was of some snakes, but that didn't seem too creative, so I tried harder with the next one. The next one was a really, really, sad person, it already had the sad eyebrows and the frown, I just needed to add the eyes. That was my favorite one that I made, I wasn't happy with the others. I relatively like math classes, but English and Literature are just idiotic.  
  
I had some fun with lunch today. Some guy tried to sit with me. I have him in my bio class and he always asks the dumbest questions, so I thought I'd have some fun with him. He said something when he sat down, but I just looked at my food until he started to eat his burger. Then I looked up directly into his eye and asked:  
  
"How do you like devouring that cow flesh!?"  
  
He was pretty shocked, and nervously glanced at it. "Um... It's OK. Pretty good for cafeteria food."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well did you know that in Vietnam they eat dog flesh? Not just Vietnamese either, I do that too. Mmm, mmm...!"  
  
It was great, he was so freaked out. "Well, I just saw some friends come in, I'm going to go sit with them."  
  
On the way out of the cafeteria, when I was dumping my refuse, I spotted an apple core in the garbage can. I figured the squirrels would like it, it still had a lot on it. So I took it. I have to go outside to get to the study hall I have after lunch, and I pass a tree that a lot of squirrels live in, so I tossed the core under it as I passed, remembering where it fell.  
  
After study hall I have history. The teacher is an abomination of God. He is the football coach. He is at his worst during the fall. The first fifteen minutes of class he was talking with some woman about the jackets he is going to order for the football team. Then when he finally did start to "teach" he popped in a video about World War II and started reading the sports section. In that class you get bonus points for being on the football team, or dressing like a slut.  
  
Five minutes before we are let out they do the announcements. Today some kids did a skit about helping out at homecoming; they tried to be funny, but failed. Their friends pretended to laugh, so I guess that is good enough for them. On the way out I noticed the core was gone, and then I spotted a squirrel with it. This brought joy to my heart. He somehow was able to take the core up the tree to the branches with him, but then when he tried eating it some more it fell from his grasp to the ground. I left feeling sure that he would get it once everyone was gone.  
  
I headed over to the park. I took a seat on the ground and played around with the grass for a little. I made a pretty big heap of ripped up grass. Once when I was little I tried to catch a rabbit with a stick, a cardboard box and some ripped up grass as bait. I didn't catch any, even though I wrote on the box that it was a good place for rabbits to eat, go figure. I laid back in the grass and stared up though the swaying branches of the oak. Every so often a leaf would flutter down. Buddhist monks wear orange to match the color of a leaf just before it drops from a branch.  
  
I might have gone to sleep a little, I'm not sure. I left the park when the sun was about to go down. I was getting pretty hungry so I headed home. I opened the door to be greeted by the familiar smell of my father's recreation. He was sitting on the couch watching one of his tapes. Mother was still out. I'm not sure if I should say "still," I don't know if she was back while I was away. I took some frozen potatoes and pudding from a TV dinner in the freezer. It is always fun eating those because you can break is up with your fork then let it melt in your mouth.  
  
After that I went up to my room and tried turning on the light with my foot some more. I was getting pretty close! I tried doing it by lifting my food straight in front of me, to the said, and also by turning my back to it and leaning forward. To the side seems easiest, but I'm not sure yet. Once it was really dark out it set up some mirrors around my room and bounced light off them in different ways with a flashlight. I had it hitting four mirrors once! Anyway, then I went to bed.  
  
Please leave comments! 


End file.
